


Kinktober 2020 - Day 29: Praise Kink, Telepathic Bond (Dreamcest, SFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Sanses - Freeform, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Flirting, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, No Smut, Sibling Incest, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Underswap Sans, dreamcest - Freeform, star sanses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Nightmare takes full advantage of their telepathic bond to flirt in the middle of a battle, much to Dream's chagrin.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 43
Kudos: 158





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 29: Praise Kink, Telepathic Bond (Dreamcest, SFW)

<You know, your form when you draw your bow to shoot me has been perfect today. Have you been practicing?>

Dream blushed and shot a glare at his brother. Nightmare was smiling serenely at him from where he was standing on top of a cliff, his mouth lecturing Dream on the Star Sanses’ inevitable defeat while his mind complimented and praised him in secret. They’d always had this telepathic bond (Dream suspected that it was either a twin thing or a premonition of things to come) but Nightmare hadn’t been “abusing” it like this until they started dating a few months ago. Dream found it incredibly hard to concentrate on fighting when his lover was remarking on his butt.

<Night, you  _ know _ that the others don’t know we’re dating! If you keep this up I’m going to slip and they’re going to find out!>

Night winked at him. The others hopefully thought it was just a blink, since Nightmare only had one eye visible, but Dream knew better. <Oh, you haven’t told them? And here I thought you trusted your beloved teammates with  _ everything _ . I’ve told my boys. Are they really more trustworthy than Ink and Blue?>

Dream narrowed his eye sockets. <No, but your “boys” have literally walked in on us making out. If you hadn’t told them they would have been bragging about you “capturing” me to the entire Multiverse!>

<Oh, do you really think they wouldn’t be jealous? Getting to kiss such a master as yourself is something they could only dream of~> Nightmare purred.

Suddenly, a third voice jutted into their conversation. “OH, WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY? I CAN HEAR YOU FLIRTING, YOU KNOW. JUST GO GET A ROOM AND… UM… CANOODLE ALREADY! IF YOU DON’T I’M GOING TO LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET!”

Both Nightmare and Dream turned to stare, eye lights wide, at Blue. He was blushing lightly. “WHAT? YOUR BODIES ARE BASED OFF OF MINE. WHY WOULDN’T I BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU THINKING AT EACH OTHER? DIDN’T YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU HOW TO SHIELD YOUR THOUGHTS? YOU’VE BEEN KEEPING ME UP AT NIGHT FOR WEEKS!”

Now it was their turn to blush. They hadn’t exactly been discrete in what they were thinking at each other. They hadn’t realized that anyone could hear them. “Sorry, Blue. We, um, didn’t know we needed to?”

Ink giggled. “Even I know you need to be discrete when talking with your mind.”

“OnLy BeCaUsE i ToLd YoU!” Error’s glitching voice shouted from the treeline. “HoNeStLy, YoU WeRe As BaD aS tHeY aRe!”

“and why exactly were you telling him that at all, error?” Horror said, glaring.

Dust rolled his mismatched eye lights. “because you are the only one of us not dating the enemy, horror. everyone else has got with the program but you.”

“only because they ran out of star sanses!” Horror complained.

Nightmare’s tentacles were twitching in a way that Dream knew meant his brother was annoyed. “And when, pray tell, were you all going to tell me about this?”

The response, from both sides of the forgotten fight, was unanimous. “OOPS!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
